Even A Warrior Needs Help
by TheBlackSwanPrincess
Summary: 7 is hurt, but her independence always gets in the way for her to reach out for help, even when she knows she needs it. But maybe she can make an exception, just this once...Implied 9x7


**A/N Yes This is about the missing scene, I think in the movie, of how 7 actually lets 9 help her limp away from the cathedral. I am fully aware that this story has been done before. But this is extremely old, I wrote this weeks ago, well before I found out there actually was a story like this here. So if anything here is similiar, it is completly unintented. And due to the fact that this is old, it is quite sloppy. XP This is actually the second 9 fanfic I'm posting up. I'm a big 9x7 so I felt like I had to put this up. Please Read, enjoy, and please review. **

**Disclaimer~9 is owned by Shane Acker, not me.**

_Even a warrior needs help…_

I gathered all my determination as I pushed myself onto my feet, and attempted to walk….just to come right back down with a thump, defeat settling right down next to me. I groaned silently at the pain. I didn't know what was more pathetic, the fact I was looking like a fool lying on the floor with a gaping hole in my leg, or the fact that I had made a stupid mistake and brought this upon myself. As I tried once more to get up, with dignity escaping me more and more every time, I pushed myself up with sheer determination. "_I warrior must be strong," _I told myself as I began to rise. "_A warrior can't let pain distract her…"_

But the pain got to me again and I ended up tumbling down to the ground. Again. I groaned even louder, frustration weaving its way into my cry. Anger then suddenly began to bubble over me. "_You're not strong enough... you're not going to be able to defend anybody…they're all going to die, and all you'll do is sit there and watch.." _

I clutched my fists into unbreakable balls at an attempt to rid myself of those appalling thoughts. "_How did I even let this happen to me?"_ I thought instead. The images of what had happened flashed through my mind, as the anger I was feeling fueled me to raise myself up once more.

_I flew through the air, feeling the wind whip at my face, the sun hot at my back, weapon primed and ready as I glided through the sky, about to decapitate the winged beast, when it nipped my leg and sent me flying straight into a wall. Exasperated for breath with the force of the impact, I tried for dignity as I huffed out, "Let me try that again…" _

_With new determination and anger swelling up in me, I charged full speed, straight at the beast. The anger I had felt for making a mistake clouded my thoughts however, and I realized to late what a stupid decision I had made. The beast then launched a sharp needle at me and it went cleanly through my leg._

_The force of the impalement, not to mention the speed at which it was launched, hurled me right back up to the wall, harder this time. My body shivered at the pain of the impact, but I was more concerned at the pain in my leg, which had a fresh new hole right through it. Anger yet again began to grab hold of me, and instead of immediately pulling out the needle, glared at the beast in a fury. But my anger quickly faded into restrained panic as started to drag me away by the needle. I let out a small gasp of panic as it slowly began to drag me away…._

I came crashing right back down to the ground. I had so much anger boiling inside me that I completely let it just drag me back down. "_Why? Why do I always let my anger get the best of me?"_ I thought as I let the fact of defeat sink into me as I lay draped on the ground like the pathetic wimp I am. I always let anger get the best of me. It'll always cause my defeat. It blinds me. I should be **dead** right now. Why am I **not** dead right now? Then I suddenly remembered what happened after the beast tried to drag me away.

_9. 9 saved me. As I was being dragged away to my doom, he leapt up behind me, resking his own life, and anchored us both down so the beast wouldn't get us. __Then__ I was able to refocus and grab the needle so I could prevent the beast from continuing to drag me. Yes it caused me great discomfort, but if hadn't, 9 would have lost his grip on me, and I wouldn't be here right now._

I try to ignore it, but 9 makes me feel, scared. I always get this weird feeling around him. He always makes the anger within me loosen its grip, and lets me refocus. That's scary. I've gone against beasts, and even death itself, but nothing has made me feel more scared than him. And I hate myself for it. Because I'm afraid of my own feelings. But then again I'm right to be afraid. I can't let my feelings get in my way. Just look at what anger does to me. I don't want to even think about what other emotions can do. Then I won't be able to protect them, Which means they'll die. They'll all die…even 9 will-

I kick myself mentally again for letting him slip into my thoughts. Again. Why does 9 do this to me? Why must-

"Se-7?" A voice cautiously ventured into my earshot.

I looked up from my pitiful position to look up into the face of non-other than 9. Great. Of course, that voice couldn't belong to anyone else. I suddenly felt very self-conscious, and started blushing like an idiot thinking about how long he had been there seeing me sprawled along the floor.

I quickly replaced my embarrassment with anger though, as I tried to mask my weakness by trying once again with renewed determination to stand up and walk by myself.

"Oh, 9 sorry, I was just getting up and-"I started saying sternly and confidently when the pain stroke back with a vengeance. It surged all through my body this time, so painful I had to stifle a scream as I started tumbling back down. I braced myself for the floor in defeat once more but it never came. Instead I felt strong arms around me. I looked up. 9 had caught me just as I was falling. I could tell he was a bit flustered by his action, I hate to admit it but I was to. Then I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was going to try something daring.

"7, you can't-"he stumbled through his words.

"Can't what?" I asked, somewhat annoyed by the thought the he mentioned I couldn't do something. He then got a bit more confident, determination glinting in his eyes.

"7, you can't walk by yourself with that hole in your leg."

"What? Yes I-"I began to argue but he then cut me off.

"7, please. Look at your leg. Don't tell me it doesn't hurt because we both know that's a lie." How did he manage to see right through me? Then I thought back to how long I might have been sprawled out on the floor. I blushed lightly but pushed it aside.

"Please, let me help you…" He said extremely hesitant and clearly nervous. I sighed and thought. He's such a dork sometimes. I smiled to myself thinking of how his dorkiness made him so sweet, but it quickly faded as soon as I came to realize what I had just thought.

"_7 don't let anything distract you."_ I growled at myself mentally.

I looked up at him once more to try and convince him that I didn't need his help, but as soon as I did it was completely pointless. 9 seemed to get over his entail hesitance and I could tell he wasn't going to give up on this argument. Anyway he had the upper hand. His solution seemed more logical and all my excuses would be pointless. But there was something else in me that just seemed to compel me to surrender to his kind nature and let him help. It was the side of me that I hoped would stay well tucked away and never come out. But 9's sheer presence just made it jump back out. I mentally cursed and hoped my warrior side would take over and I could move on, but for once it wasn't strong enough. This confused me. I didn't want to keep torturing myself with my independence. I wanted help. I wanted **9's** help. It frightened me, what I was feeling. And I wasn't really sure what to do about it.

"7?" 9's voice weaved into my thoughts sounding hopeful for an answer.

I looked up at him one last time. He seemed concerned for me and I could tell by looking in his eyes that he cared enough to help. I gave him a small but sincere smile.

"Alright 9, you can help."

I surrendered. I guess there was no denying now that 9 was always going to make those feelings come up, and there wasn't much I could do about it. My warrior side made an uneasy feeling come up of how all this could be a bad idea, but I chose to ignore it. For now. Right now I just focused on limping down the path out of the cathedral with 9 right by my side helping me.

"Thank you." I whispered to him as we walked away feeling the warmth of the fire at our backs as we walked away, not looking back.

"You're welcome." He said shyly a light smile on his face.

He may not know it, but that thank you meant more than just helping me limp away. It was for letting me feel something other than anger, or independence, or call of duty. Even if I knew it couldn't last. And I had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time I would thank him.

It's still somewhat frightening for me, what I felt for him. But I was prepared to venture there into the depths of my emotions, if he was with me. Like we are now. Slowly and steadily walking forward. Together.

**A/N Yeah, I know, sucky ending. XP And I felt the ending was really sloppy, more than the beginning because, if I recall, I got lazy at the end. And I feel like 9 and 7 are a bit out of character. XP And what the heck happened to everyone else? I don't know, they're having their own little moments. I hoped you liked it non the less, oh and please review, feel free to tell me my mistakes, so then I can learn from them. Oh, and compliments never hurt either. :3**


End file.
